The present invention relates to infant care centers of the type that provide a support or bed for the infant as well as including an overhead heating unit that directs heat toward the infant for heating that infant.
In such infant care centers one common type of heater that is used is generally of a radiant type including one or more Calrod heaters that are positioned above the infant. Typically, the Calrod heaters are high resistance materials that are relatively long and the Calrod resistance unit itself is generally encased in a glass protective tube that may be in the order of one-half inch in diameter.
Such infant care heaters also require a reflector since the heat needs to be directed toward the infant and the Calrod heater emits infrared radiation in a full 360 degrees around its cylindrical length, as well as at its ends. The typical reflector is a metallic reflector that encloses the upper surface of the Calrod unit and is formed in the shape of a parabola to direct the radiation downwardly toward the infant. Such reflectors are cumbersome, and need considerable support in order to be retained in a sturdy position above the infant. Too, the glass protective tube surrounding the Calrod resistance heater also requires protection to prevent breakage since, obviously, the breakage of glass could cause harm to the patient or surrounding personnel.
Current Calrod type infant heaters are therefore relatively cumbersome and large and tend to be positioned at a focus point that directly interferes with the vision of the personnel attending to the infant or create a physical obstruction to such personnel.
Accordingly, the heater units are generally difficult to work around and, at times, must be moved out of the way when personnel are attending to the infant such as when X-rays are being taken of the infant. In all, the Calrod heaters create considerable inconvenience to the personnel attending to an infant.
Additionally, there are various other problems associated with such Calrod resistance heaters, since they are relatively slow in response time due to the thermal mass being fairly high and therefore the units are slow to respond to changes in heating made by the user. Part of the high thermal mass is contributed by the frame and other structural members that maintain the Calrod heating unit in its position.
There is additionally a problem in arranging the Calrod units such that the overall distribution of heat is uniform and focused to create the proper footprint on the infant support with good efficiency. The infrared radiation emitted at the ends of the Calrod heater is particularly difficult to control since it heats up the support materials but provides very little benefit in the form of heat to the infant.
As a difficulty, therefore, the heater, while needed to provide the heating to the infant is generally in the way of the attending personnel and such personnel are inconvenienced by the heater, especially so in the case where x-rays are being taken of the infant and the conventional Calrod type heater must be physically moved aside to properly position the X-ray machine. Additionally, the control of the Calrod heater is difficult due to the high thermal mass of the Calrod heater with its attendant reflector, frame, protective shield and supporting structure.